warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightstar
|pastaffie=None |death=Carrionplace disease |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: Leader: |namesl=Nightpaw Nightpelt Nightpelt Nightstar |familyt=Brother: |familyl=Clawface |mentor=Foxheart |apps=Brokenstar, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Brokenstar |succeededby1=Tigerstar |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Night Whispers}} Nightstar is a small, lean battered, black tom with a long tail, and a short, glossy pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc Yellowfang's Secret :As a new apprentice, Nightpaw and his brother, Clawpaw watch in horror as Cloudpaw is dragged into the medicine cat's den, as he is gravely injured. Later, after Cloudpaw heals and becomes Cloudpelt, the apprentices are on a patrol, and they plunge into the undergrowth, which flusters their mentors. :On the night of a Gathering, Flintpaw and Nightpaw are cleaning out the elder's bedding, and Flintpaw batters a ball of moss over Nightpaw's head. He complains that they will never finish their apprentice duties if he keeps goofing off like that. Flintpaw yowls that he is a WindClan warrior, and starts playing with Nightpaw. Blackpaw, Clawpaw, and Fernpaw join in the mock battle, scattering lumps of moss all about. Yellowfang questions if she should intervene, but spots Nightpaw holding his own, despite his small size. Hollyflower sees what the apprentices are doing and scolds them, especially her kits, and all of the apprentices work to clean up the mess they made. :The apprentices are practicing battle moves, and Foxheart and Flintpaw complain that he is no fun to train with, and he begins having a coughing fit. Yellowfang overhears this and orders him to discontinue training until he has been looked at. Foxheart snaps at her, but his cough lessens up as they walk into camp, and meets up with his brother, who wishes him well. The black apprentice offers to aid Yellowfang with her moss, and she insists that he rest, but convinces her to let him help. She notices some wheezing in his chest, but checks him over, and he shows no sign of whitecough or greencough, and Sagewhisker cannot deduce what is wrong, either. She chalks it up to a seed and encourages him to drink plenty of fluids. Foxheart finds out that Nightpaw was carrying moss, and she angrily scolds Yellowfang for having the apprentice do medicine cat duties, to which she retorts that he had been feeling well enough and had offered his services to her. The apprentice shrugs and follows his mentor. :Nightpaw becomes a warrior with the new name of Nightpelt. The young warrior is prideful over his accomplishment, but Yellowfang notices that his cough is persistant, and it worries her, because when he exerts himself, he goes into a coughing fit, and she has tried every remedy, and none of them seem to alleviate his condition. Despite his grave condition, however, he remains optimistic and good-natured. She mentions that the WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart, had treated a similar cat, and the warrior had to retire to the elder's den because they could no longer preform their duties. :Nightpelt soon gains Brokenpaw as an apprentice. Brokenpaw is unhappy about Cedarstar's choice of mentor, because he doesn't want to be taught by a sick cat. Later, Yellowfang overhears the two toms arguing, because Brokenpaw wants to learn battle moves, but Nightpelt believes that touring the territory had been enough for one day. Brokenpaw is often defiant of his mentor, and Nightpelt even believes that he wouldn't understand why the bad tempered apprentice would ever listen to him. Yellowfang has a word with Cedarstar because she doesn't believe that he is a fit mentor for the apprentice, but the leader states that Nightpelt had been deliberatly chosen because he believes that the black cat could teach him patience and selflessness. :Later, Yellowfang tells Raggedstar that she thinks that Nightpelt's cough will make it impossible to continue with his warrior duties, and Foxheart teases her by mocking her abilities to cure cats, and that ShadowClan needed all of the warriors that they could get. Raggedstar decides that it was for Nightpelt to decide what he wanted. When she catches up with the sickly cat, he tells her that he will not be participating in the rat battle, and that he was going to join the elders. He is incredibly distraught and depressed over not being the best warrior that he could be, but she informs him that being an elder is still an important part of Clan life, and attempts to cheer him up. :Relieved of his warrior duties, Nightpelt finds that his cough has eased up, and he joins Yellowfang on a walk, and even bats at a butterfly, in which she teases him. Despite not being a warrior, he is still well-tempered and pleasant. :Much later, when Brokenstar is leader, he asks the elders to leave the camp and to hunt for themselves, and Nightpelt looks Brokenstar in the eye and tells him that they will leave. Yellowfang falls back with Nightpelt, telling him that it was wrong, but Nightpelt believes that it must be StarClan's will since they didn't stop Brokenstar, even though he personally feels that it is wrong. Yellowfang finds a place that the elders could nest in, and she starts digging, and he tries to help, but it just brings on a fit of coughing. She tells him to go find prey instead. :Nightpelt takes great pride in hunting for the elders, as well as keeping their spirits high, despite the dark times. He expresses concern over the WindClan battle, and wonders why Brokenstar would send his cats into a battle that would only end in death. He believes that this is not the will of StarClan. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Nightpelt is a ShadowClan elder, cast out with the other elder cats, Ashfur and an elderly queen, Dawncloud, by ShadowClan's cruel leader, Brokenstar. :He is forced to hunt for himself and protect himself, and willingly agrees to fight against Brokenstar to retreive ThunderClan's stolen kits and to drive out Brokenstar. He fights with Ashfur, Firepaw, Graypaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Willowpelt and Yellowfang and they succeed in retreiving the stolen kits and driving out Brokenstar and his allies. :Nightpelt seems to have the most authority within ShadowClan since they drove out Brokenstar, and Whitestorm treated him as the leader of the group, promising ShadowClan that ThunderClan will leave them in peace until the next gathering so ShadowClan can recover. In return, Nightpelt promises that ThunderClan will not find ShadowClan cats in its territory as long as ShadowClan can find its own prey. Fire and Ice :At a Gathering, Nightpelt passes Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the Great Rock. He tells the Clans that Runningnose has selected him to lead the Clan, and that he will go to the Moonstone the following night. When Frostfur asks him if Brokenstar will try to return, Nightpelt informs her that he strongly believes the former ShadowClan leader will stay away from the Clans. He later becomes Nightstar, after going to the Mothermouth to recieve his nine lives. As leader, he names Cinderfur his deputy. :On the Great Rock, Fireheart is surprised that he became leader. He starts his leadership by arguing with Crookedstar at a Gathering about hunting rights to the river. He also argues against bringing WindClan back from exile. Then, under Bluestar's persuasion, agrees to allow ThunderClan warriors to go on a mission to retrieve WindClan. :He later forms an alliance with RiverClan to attack WindClan in order to retake their hunting grounds. Fireheart fights him during the battle and states that, despite his age, Nightstar is a very powerful warrior. Forest of Secrets :During a Gathering, he hisses angrily when Tallstar notes that WindClan is growing strong again despite the recent battle. Fireheart wonders for a moment whether or not the ShadowClan leader's anger would be strong enough for him to risk breaking the full-moon truce. However, Bluestar intervenes and the Gathering ends peacefully. :Later, when ThunderClan trespasses on ShadowClan territory when they can find no other way to get to Fourtrees, Nightstar is especially aggressive towards the group, and has his warriors surround the ThunderClan cats to escort them to the Gathering as if they are prisoners. :During the Gathering, Nightstar and his Clanmates are very hostile towards ThunderClan. Nightstar reveals the source of his anger to the rest of the Clans by announcing that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail. He, along with Tallstar, demands that ThunderClan drove Brokentail out, though Bluestar doesn't. :He, along with the rest of ShadowClan and WindClan, attack ThunderClan in order to kill Brokentail. The attack fails, however, and the two Clans are driven out of ThunderClan territory. Rising Storm :Nightstar is sick and suffering from cramps and fever, as Runningnose desperately tries to cure him of a disease that has been ravaging many of ShadowClan's cats. Cats in the clearing wonder and worry about Nightstar's health, and Runningnose shows himself. He is unable to assure the cats gathered that Nightstar will survive, but promises them that StarClan has sent a message of hope that ShadowClan would grow strong again, strong enough to rule the forest. :Two of Nightstar's warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat show up in ThunderClan territory, saying that Nightstar is very ill. They ask ThunderClan for help due to the sickness that had rampaged through ShadowClan and wiped out many of their cats, leaving the Clan in turmoil. :At the next Gathering, the Clans are shocked to discover that Nightstar has lost every one of his lives to the sickness and that Cinderfur has died as well. Much to Fireheart's horror, Tigerclaw emerges into the clearing as ShadowClan's new leader. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart learns from Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that Nightstar had not been granted nine lives by StarClan because Brokentail, their old leader, was still alive and StarClan still recognized him as leader. By the time ShadowClan had learned of Brokentail's death, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his lives. Because ShadowClan would have panicked if they'd known the truth, StarClan's rejection of Nightstar was kept secret and the Clan cats were convinced that the sickness had taken all of Nightstar's lives at once. Runningnose believed that he was not the right leader for ShadowClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :During a meeting of StarClan to choose a cat from ShadowClan that shall make the journey to Midnight, he notes that the cat he is choosing has strength and courage, though the cats around him question whether or not she has loyalty, as she was not born in ShadowClan. Nightstar is angered when his choice is questioned, though Bluestar calms the worries of the other cats by noting that a cat with mixed heritage is a good choice for a journey in which cats from every Clan will need to work together. StarClan approves of his choice. :Later, Tawnypelt tells Brambleclaw at a Gathering that she had been visited by Nightstar in her dreams and given a prophecy, the same way Brambleclaw had been visited by Bluestar. She agrees to meet him at Fourtrees at midnight later on. Starlight :Nightpelt expresses nervousness about the ambition of Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He is also worried when he sees a cat who wants power but doesn't deserve it, which angers Crookedstar. Nightstar explains that the cat has no patience for power, although this fails to convince the former RiverClan leader. Twilight '' :Though not mentioned by name, it is believed that the black leader present in Cinderpelt's vision in the prologue is Nightstar. He, along with three other leaders, forewarn Cinderpelt of her imminent death and give her comfort and the strength to face it. In the Power of Three Arc ''Sunrise :At the Moonpool, Littlecloud tells Jayfeather that Flamepaw, his apprentice, did well because he met Nightstar on his first venture into StarClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Nightstar is among the group of ShadowClan cats that Flametail sees in the wall of fire that surrounds the Moonpool. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Nightstar is listed as a significant leader of ShadowClan, he is described as a brave but frail leader. It is noted that he took over as leader when Brokenstar was driven into exile. It is also noted that StarClan did not grant him nine lives due to Brokenstar still being alive, so he died from the sickness caused by eating rats from the Carrionplace. It is revealed that his deputy was Cinderfur and his apprentice was Dawncloud. Trivia *In ''Fire and Ice, he is mistakenly called Nightpelt despite already receiving his leader name. Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Clawface: Nephews: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Elders